warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Gunner
Stat Progression Bunker Ranges Build & Repair Info Schematic Summary Related Special Ops Update History *The was RETIRED in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. *The Heavy Gunner's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Heavy Gunner received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Heavy Gunner received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Heavy Gunner received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Heavy Gunner''t received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The ''Heavy Gunner received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Heavy Gunner received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Heavy Gunner received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Heavy Gunner received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Nov 28,2012. *The Heavy Gunner was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. Additional Facts *The Heavy Gunner is one of the two Infantry Units that are already Unlocked at the start of War Commander. **The other being the Riflemen. *The Heavy Gunner is 1 of 3 Units that make up the Last Stand Defenders. **The other two being the Rifleman & Mortar Team. *The Heavy Gunner gets a +20% Boost to their Range versus Aircraft when not in a Bunker of any type. *With the a Level 5 Precision Barrel or Optimized Assault Barrel the Level 10+ Heavy Gunner has the following: **The Heavy Gunner has a Maximum ( Non-Bunker ) Range of 305. **The Heavy Gunner has a Maximum ( Non-Bunker ) Range of 366 vs Aircraft. **The Heavy Gunner has a Maximum Bunker ( Standard or Stronghold ) Range of 427. **The Heavy Gunner has a Maximum Watchtower Range of 457 which out ranges all levels of the Hellstorm. *The Heavy Gunner fires in a semi-constant stream which can make it hard for an Enemy Unit to escape once it starts firing. *While continually engaging one target the Heavy Gunner will pause shooting for about 1/2 second every 3.5 seconds of shooting. Trivia *The Elite Heavy Gunner replaced the Heavy Gunner in the same Update that Retired it. *The Heavy Gunner is blind in his right eye. *The Heavy Gunner wears a Red Beret displaying the Kixeye Logo. *The Heavy Gunner voice response "This is My Rifle, This is My Gun" is a reference to the 1987 movie "Full Metal Jacket". *''Pixel Sheet Code : 3.v3'' Quotes Unit Voice Hit Expand to View This Section Selecting *Wanna piece of me? *This is my rifle, this is my gun. *Sir? *Commander? *Ready *What's that? *Reporting Moving *Moving into place. *Lock and load. *Sir yes sir! *Yes sir! *Affirmative. *On my way. *Moving out. Attacking *Lining up sights! *Lock and load motherfuckers! *get some! *time to bring the pain! *on it. Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 06/09/16 ) - UPDATE DETAILS: UNIT INFO, UNIQUES, and ELITES! ( Official ) - Info on Retirement of the Titan Gallery - Animated HeavyGunner-Skin-Original-Animated2.gif|Origianl Version of Skin HeavyGunner-Skin-2nd-Animated-2.gif|2nd Version of Skin Gallery GameUpdate_06-08-2016.png|Game Update : Jun 08, 2016 Unit Retired Anouncemnent-Lvl10.png|Level 10 Announcement 6-HG-Level10(Barrack-Lv10)-Repair.jpg|6 Level 10 HG's Repair Time Level 10 Barracks HG-Level10(Barrack-Lv10)-Repair.jpg|Level 10 Repair Time Level 10 Barracks War-Commander_WEBDLboxart.jpg|War Commander Ad LastStandUnit(MainPic).png|Possible Member Last Stand Defender wc_art_1.png|Large Pic HeavyGunner-InGameAppearance.png|In Game Appearance Actual Size Navigation Category:Infantry Category:Unit Category:Ground Unit Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Ground Category:Special Op Unit Category:A to Z